PollDump 11 12 2011
PollDump_11_12_2011 Well its time to write. 0 Last we left off you just got some void dust exhumed from your lips. 1 Amazing you didnt kill Trent, really. 0 Anyway, its an hour later. You lick your lips, tasting whatever he left on your lips an hour ago. Whatever it was, saliva or whatnot, it was oddly sweet. Almost irresistibly so. You bring a finger up to your lips and look down the hall towards Trent. 0 "Just what the hell are you anyway?" 2 "The hell did you do to me?" He slams the back of his head on the wall he was leaning on, "Son of a bitch, I did it again didn't I?" Drawing a hand across his face, he points towards you, "Stop licking your lips unless you want to do something both you and I will regret." He sighs, "In short. . .I should probably tell you about my heritage. . ." 1 ". . .Heritage?" 1 "Explain." 2 ". . ." " . . .Its sort of a curse and a blessing at the same time. Like how your blood is Angelic by nature, all three of us here are Demonic by nature." He pauses for a moment, ". . .That doesn't make us inherently evil mind you. Really is no black and white here. . .Anyway. If you haven't guessed by now I am, by my blood, part Incubus. Most of my fluids act like some form of aphrodisiac." 0 ". . .And you can't turn that off?" 2 Run to the bathroom and soap your mouth out. 0 "What." Upon hearing that last sentence you immediately book it to the bathroom and wash your mouth out with soap water. Nearly gagging on it, you cough most of it out down the drain and rinse out your mouth several times over. Stepping out of the bathroom, you almost regret the lingering taste of soap in your mouth. "Well, thats certainly a first." 0 ". . .What, Emily didn't do the same thing?" 1 Just glare at him. 0 "I cant believe your brother is related to you." He seems to be visibly getting uncomfortable with your death glare. After just a moment, however, the hatch door flies open and Emily slides down, followed shortly by Charlotte. Emily looks around briefly, and notes the scene, "Woah, did you already manage to piss her off Trent? I knew you would, but that was fast." 1 "Well I know why the others died now." 0 ". . .Say does Void Dust need to be exhumed by mouth?" "Oh?" She looks down and lifts a foot noting the thin layer of black dust on her soles. "Oh. Oooh. That just happened, huh?" She raises flips her pistol out of her holster and, gripping it by the barrel, slams the back of Trent's head with it. Amazingly, he's still standing "SON OF A- ARGH!" Emily looks towards you, "Yeah, sorry." 3 "Was that the only way to get rid of it?" 1 "Can you do it next time?" "Unfortunately, yes. Of course you can ask Charlotte to do it next time. She's of. . .similar heritage." She walks up to you and places a hand on your shoulder, "Well, I should say sorry in advance." 3 ". . .For what?" 3 "Wait, in advance?" "Yeeah, in advance. Theres a lead of a Crawler nearby. About five miles north of here, and other teams wont dispatch in time. So we're sending you. . .along with Trent. Charlotte and I expended too much energy getting here as is, so theres no real other choice. . ." 2 "I'm going alone." 2 ". . ." 1 ". . .Fine." "As much as I, ahem, understand your dislike I much rather not send you out there alone. Unfortunately, Charlotte or I would just be a hindrance." She points towards the man still rubbing the back of his head, "You'll just have to deal with it." Charlotte pushes her aside and stares at you straight in the eye, "And dont you dare think about hurting him intentionally either." 4 ". . .Okay?" 5 Recoil. "Um. Are you two. . .?" 0 Look towards Emily. Emily pushes her aside, "Siblings. Three siblings. Charlotte's the youngest. Although I'll reiterate her statement. Don't hurt him intentionally, as much as I appreciate your disdain, he's still an important member here. Leadership skills aside, you should know by now hes an excellent shot even with that bow." 0 "I get it. . ." 3 ". . .So am I leading then?" 3 ". . .Just what is a Crawler?" Somehow I think if I included smut people would be more interested. 0 Yup. 4 Took you this long to realize that? not available in my country 1 saves the day again 5 the chat, however, is unsalvageable Remove anime olympics and find some way to ban dysonfan? 4 yes 2 no (I am a faggot) Ear cancer tournament round 1 7 Sanic 5 Anime Olympics >Opinions 4 Green 1 Blue 1 Red 0 Yellow 0 Purple 2 Purple + Yellow Master Race I'm out of ideas for polls 3 Choice 1 3 Choice 3 3 Choice 2 Fight 4 Garlic Bread 4 Breadsticks Might as well take this chance to write. 1 If you're doing that take care of torture hour. 5 WRITE INTO TORTURE HOUR. DO IT. Im going to regret this. 4 Your fault for voting. 4 Oh yes, you are. Its probably a bad idea to continue Fall From Grace. 3 Do it anyway. 4 Oneshot? 6 Write some smut for once.